1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an air conditioning condenser, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a plurality of air conditioning condensers at one time by supplying materials for the condenser in amounts corresponding to the total length of the plurality of condensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator typically includes a compressor for compressing gaseous refrigerant into a high-temperature and high-pressure liquid phase, a capillary tube for exchanging heat with external air (heat emission) and changing the phase of the compressed refrigerant passing therethrough into a low temperature and pressure phase, and an evaporator for changing the phase of the low-temperature and low-pressure refrigerant into gaseous refrigerant while exchanging heat with the low-temperature and low-pressure refrigerant passing therethrough and transmitting the gaseous refrigerant to the compressor, in which the compressor, the capillary tube and the evaporator constitute the circulating refrigeration cycle.
Among the respective components constituting the refrigeration cycle, the condenser and the evaporator require heat exchange at high efficiency.
The condenser, which serves to change the high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous refrigerant supplied from the compressor into a low temperature liquid refrigerant, is extensively used in various refrigerating air-conditioning products, such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner.
More specifically, since the gaseous refrigerant having heat obtained from the evaporator is cooled while passing through the condenser, the gaseous refrigerant is changed into liquid refrigerant while emitting heat.
The heat generated from the rear portion of an air conditioner or refrigerator is emitted from the condenser of the air conditioner or refrigerator. Specifically, although gaseous refrigerant is of high temperature and pressure at the inlet of the condenser, the refrigerant is cooled while passing through the inside of the condenser and is thus changed into low-temperature and low-pressure liquid at the outlet of the condenser.
Since it is critical for the condenser or evaporator to be capable of heat change at have high efficiency, the condenser or evaporator is provided with a plurality of radiation fins so as to increase emission of heat from high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant and thus to improve the efficiency of heat emission.
Technologies relating to such a condenser are disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 1284450 and Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0023580.
Hereinafter, a jig assembly for brazing of a condenser and a method of manufacturing a condenser using the same, as well as a vehicular air conditioner condenser and a method of manufacturing the same, which are disclosed respectively in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 1284450 and Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0023580, are briefly described as related arts.
FIG. 1 is a process chart illustrating the method of manufacturing the condenser disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 1284450 (hereinafter, referred to as the first related art). As shown in FIG. 1, the method of manufacturing a condenser according to the first related art includes an operation of temporarily assembling, using a temporary assembling unit, a pair of header pipes, which are disposed horizontally and spaced apart from each other, a plurality of tubes, which are coupled at both ends thereof to the pair of header pipes and are spaced apart from each other, a core including a plurality of radiation fins disposed between the plurality of tubes, inlet pipe and outlet pipe connected to one of the pair of header pipes so as to communicate therewith, and a receiver dryer connected to the other of the pair of header pipe so as to communicate therewith (S10), an operation of disposing a tray for supporting the portions of the condenser other than the core upward so as to allow the condenser to be moved (S20), and an operation of brazing the condenser (S30).
In the method of manufacturing a condenser according to the first related art, the temporary assembly of materials for the condenser is performed in such a way that, before the materials for the condenser are placed on a tray, tubes are arranged in units of a predetermined number of tubes, radiation fins are respectively disposed between the tubes, and header pipes are coupled to both ends of the tubes. However, since the predetermined number of tubes is repeatedly arranged for every condenser before assembly, the working hours are increased and thus productivity is deteriorated.
FIG. 2 is a process chart illustrating the method of manufacturing a vehicular air conditioner condenser disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0023580 (hereinafter, referred to as the second related art). As shown in FIG. 2, the method of manufacturing a vehicular air conditioner condenser according to the second related art includes an operation of preparing a pair of header pipes which are spaced apart from each other, a plurality of tubes which are coupled at both ends thereof to the pair of header pipes and are spaced apart from each other vertically, and a plurality of radiation fins disposed between the plurality of tubes (S11), an operation of temporarily assembling all of the components (S12), an operation of brazing the components (S13), and an operation of treating the surfaces of the header pipes, the radiation fins and the tubes with a combined mixture of a Cr-based composition and a Zr-based composition to form a corrosive-resistant coating layer (S22).
However, since the method of manufacturing a vehicular air conditioner condenser is also performed in such a way that a predetermined number of tubes, between which radiation fins are to be disposed, must be repeatedly arranged for every condenser, productivity is deteriorated.